Bevin SongaPaloza
by Aoiki Chojutsuka
Summary: A series of one-shot songfics based on the pairing Bevin cause seriously they don't get enough love. Taking request. Yatta yatta ectra. Read if ya like Bevin.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Jessica Simpson - Irresistible **

You know I don't know what it is  
but something about you is so irresistible

Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase but I can't  
stop fanning the fire, I know I meant  
to say no

"You know I don't know what it is, but something about him is so irresistible…" Ben whispered, "I don't know what to do Gwen…what can I do?"

"Ben he's not your type! Forget Kevin! He'll only bring you pain!" Her voice was so desperate. Ben flinched and turned his head not wanting to see her tears.

Salty tears began to fall from Ben's eyes. The salty water making a track down his cheeks, to the corners of his mouth, diving off his chin, and making their suicide into his shirt. His shoulders shook, his body trembled, and his words were broken with sniffles and sobs, "I meant to say no! But…"

Not being able to take it any more Gwen fell to her knees sobbing, "How could you be so stupid!"

"Well, tell me Gwen would it have made a difference to you if you were in my situation?" He didn't mean to scream at her but all the frustration was eating at him. The weight of the universe was on his shoulders already he didn't need this to.

But he's irresistible  
up close and personal  
now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
physical deeper than spiritual  
his ways are powerful  
and irresistible to me

"Ben just please forget him…please." Her voice was a broken whisper in the wind. She wanted to scream at him, but she was too emotionally and physically drained to even try.

He clenched his eyes hoping to will away the tears, no such luck, "I can't….he's inescapable…I'm into deep Gwen." It hurt to admit it, but it was true, he couldn't lie to himself any longer.

Gwen didn't reply she, too, knew that Kevin was irresistible. She herself had fallen for him, but she was smart enough not to get involved. Still, she couldn't help but blame herself for this. All this time she knew what Kevin wanted and she knew that when he didn't get it from her he would turn to Ben. She knew. She knew. She knew. This all could have been stopped by her.

Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
that I don't want to play no game  
Cuz when I feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know meant to say no

Ben stumbled over to where his cousin knelt his vision was blurred, but her red hair guided him. Soon he fell to his knees and embraced her and in the center of her room they cried. He couldn't go back to his house he'd get as far as the leaving room and he'd breakdown. The memories hurt too much and they were too fresh in his mind he could recall every detail.

_Ben and Kevin had just arrived back at Ben's house after another secrete date. They had been going out secretly now for three weeks and Ben couldn't have been happier. He never thought that he would end up falling in love with Kevin, but he did, everything about Kevin was irresistible to Ben, and he was powerless to stop the effect Kevin had on him. _

_As they reached the front door Kevin asked the questions he'd ask every night he'd walk him home, "Are your parents home?" _

_Usually the answer to that was 'yes', but not tonight, "No, they went to my aunts baby shower and wont be back till about late tomorrow."_

_If Ben had said 'no' Kevin would have replied with 'That sucks, see ya later' and walked off, but not tonight, "Mind if I step in for a…ah…drink?"_

_Ben's heart fluttered and a blush tinted his cheeks witch he hide be unlocking the door and walking in leaving the door open for Kevin. Once inside Ben walked into the kitchen for Kevin's drink, "Hey, Kev what do yo-mfff!" _

_Ben's words were muffled by Kevin's chapped lips on his. Instinctively Ben's arms found their way around Kevin's neck and Kevin's found their way around Ben's waist. The kiss seemed to go on for ever and before Ben knew it his back hit the living room coach. His face pulled back from Kevin slightly and if Ben were smarter he would have noticed the lust floating in Kevin's eyes. He didn't remember how it happened all he knew that one minute he was dressed the next he was left in his boxers._

_He wanted to speak say something, but his mind and body weren't working together. His body craved the new sensation, but his mind screamed that it should be felt with the one he was married to. All thought was lost as Kevin's rough fingers skimmed across his side and that moist tongue teased at his nipple. Finally his mind and body came to an agreement: this is ok as long as it doesn't go to far its fine. That seemed good enough for Ben because he finally relaxed into the touch and even returning some._

But he's irresistible  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe  
more than just physical  
deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

Ben tried shoving the memories away, but they kept taunting him. He pulled Gwen closer and closer as the emotions coursed threw his blood: anger, sorrow, regret, shame, foolishness. His inner insults at himself were cut short by Gwen's breathless voice, "Ben…you're hurting me…"

Instantly he let go as the wave of memories he was trying to repress came back full force.

_**Things get M rated here kiddies so yea…rape…um…don't kill me…um…nothing against this pairing…but the song since he wasn't a girl and I couldn't make him preggers….hehehe yea.**_

_The fore-play continued and Ben was happy to give small shy touches in return to Kevin's rough expert touches. Breathless moans and desperate whimpers echoed around the room. Ben didn't even try to sort out whose was whose he was just happy to contribute. Through out the mindless touches and cries of bliss Ben felt a finger poking at his entrance and the warning bells screeched in his head. And for once his mind and body agreed without a debate: to far stop him!_

_Ben shot up slamming his head against Kevin's in the process, "What the hell Ben?"_

_Still winded from his first sexual experience all Ben could get up was half of his sentence, "To far…bells…stop…married…can't…"_

_Apparently his mindless ramble was understood by Kevin because the oldest teen flipped him over and pushed Ben's head down resulting in a venerable position that Ben didn't like. His struggles and muffled cries were ignored by the oldest as he placed his aching member at his prey's puckered hole not even caring to prepare the younger teen Kevin shoved in. Ben's eyes widened as tears fell uncontrollable from his eyes. The pain shooting up his spine was unbearable ten __**(don't you just love the sexual irony)**__ times worse then any fight he ever got into alien or human combined. _

_Kevin thrust in and out of Ben with no regard in pleasuring the one under him anymore. He now only sought for his own pleasure. When tomorrow came he would regret hurting the only one he's ever loved, but he had to, this is the only way he could break it off with Ben. Ben didn't deserve him and Kevin knew it. He wanted just to break it off with Ben, but he knew Ben wouldn't let him go. Just like Kevin wouldn't let him go that's one of the things they had in common._

_Oh how he wanted to pleasure Ben, but if he did he knew Ben would stay. He had to make the losing of Ben's virginity as painful as possible. Gripping onto a nearby metal coffee table he absorbed it making his body turn metal. He forced his thrust to go faster and harder not even considering slowing down in till he saw blood flowing down Ben's leg. Ben screamed out broken sobs as the tears in his eyes overflowed again making another trail down his stained face, "Kevin, you're hurting me!"_

_His erection had disappeared since any pleasure he once had was replaced by pain. Unfortunately, Kevin's didn't. With one last thrust Kevin came in Ben's used hole before pulling out. _

Can't you see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
baby you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful

As the cousins clutched desperately onto each other their minds raced with self loathing. Gwen blamed herself she saw the way Ben looked at Kevin and the way he glared at her when he hit on her. She saw the way Ben's breath hitched with every _accidental_ touch that he and Kevin shared. Everyone knew Kevin was in fact irresistible he knew just what to say just what to do. She knew!

Ben blamed himself as well. He could have used the Omnitrix, but he didn't. He could have fought, but he didn't. Why are you so stupid! You could have stopped it! I bet you liked it whore! Who will love you know? You're tainted goods. Nobody wants you. One kiss and you were swept away. This whole thing started with one kiss.

He's so irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

Little did they know that the person that had caused all this was outside Gwen's window watching the one he loved sob into his cousins shoulder. Look at how broken you left him. That girl will fix him. Gwen will fix him emotionally and that girl –Julie, right? - would marry him and give Ben everything he needed. With one last look at his love Kevin clutched the Null Void portal opener. At this moment he couldn't breathe, but he knew what he had to do. Ben's happiness was irresistible to him.

He's irresistible  
up close and personal  
I can hardly breathe  
more than just physical  
deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me...

After all the pain that Kevin caused him Ben still loved him. That's what hurt the most he had thought Kevin loved him to. He destroyed Ben physically and spiritually and he didn't give a damn. Kevin stepped into the Null Void and as he fell into the darkness and as Ben's exhaustion caught up to him in Gwen's room their final words before they both closed their eyes with images of the other in their heads was, "Irresistible to me..."

_**Bam! I really didn't do half bad on this. The sex scene needs work…**_

_**I'm taking request for songs so if you have a song you want used review and tell me the name of the song and the plot or you can just give me the song and I'll make my own plot.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two lost souls on the highway of life

This is for Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers I decided to go with "Two Lost Souls" sung by Lola and Joe from the musical Damn Yankees. I might also do your request "Gay Boyfriend" just because I think it be an interesting way to include Gwen XD.

**I'm now looking for a beta reader if your interested or know someone who is tell 'em to look me up.**

**These are some things I'm looking for:**

**Someone who is good with punctuation.**

**Someone who can get on once every day or once every two days**

**Someone who can motivate my lazy ass**

**Someone who's not afraid to voice their opinion**

**Someone who's not homophobic, straightaphobic, and is willing to work with any pairing; like it or not**

Two lost souls on the highway of life  
We ain't even got a sister or brother  
Ain't it just great, ain't it just grand?  
We've got each other!

A sixteen-year-old Kevin stared up at the stormy sky above, not caring that the prickling droplets felt as if they were piercing his skin or the cars that raced by were deafening him. Not caring that he suffered through years of loneliness. No. None of that mattered another time another place it would have, not now though, all that mattered now was that outstretched hand in front of him.

"Why Ben I used up all my chances?" his own voice sounded strange to him it was…desperate? Wanting? Sorrowful? Lonely? Maybe all?

"Because Kevin no matter how many times you mess up…I'll always give you another chance." He couldn't say no that voice it just held so much promise, so much hope, one could not say no.

"I," _don't need you! I didn't need my parents and I don't need you!, "_…yes?"

"Good," he gave the eldest a sweet smile as if to let him know tomorrow will be better, "now all we have is each other."

Two lost ships on a stormy sea  
One with no sails and one with no rudder  
Ain't it just great, ain't it just grand?  
We've got each udder!

Those words were heaven to Kevin. He _has _someone! Ben and Kevin were opposites in everyway, and that's what drew them to each other. The curiosity was too much to bear they had to explore this unknown or die trying. Kevin didn't care that the only reason Ben was here was because his parents disowned him for…-what was it again?-oh well, its not important anymore. Slowly two hands came together with a sloppy squish, and a grin broke out on both their faces.

A jolt of electricity ran through Kevin at the contact, and it soon faded into a happy fuzzy feeling that he couldn't describe. A dreamy happiness spread all around giving the boys a little bounce to their steps as they walked down the highway to civilization.

Two lost sheep, in the wilds of the hills  
Far from the other Jacks and Jills, we wandered away and went astray  
But we ain't fussin'  
Cuz we've got "us'n"

"Told ya we shoulda went left." Kevin voiced, for once there was no malice or anger behind his words it was more like a content amusement now.

Ben grumbled at Kevin's amusement at the situation he had gotten them into all because he held the map the wrong way. They were now currently miles away from the highway they started on and were now somewhere in an abandoned shack in the middle of no where.

"It doesn't matter Benny-Boy 'cause all we need is us." A chuckle escaped his lips as Ben's face turned an interesting shade of red at his nickname.

The youngest began to dig through the scattered comics and magazines that littered the floor. Two minutes into his digging he came to the conclusion that this shack was abandoned long ago due to the fact that all the magazines dated back to the fifties and the comic characters were ones he'd never even heard of.

Kevin watched as Ben scurried along picking up the items that were tossed across the floor and with nothing better to do he thought and for Kevin that could be very deadly. His thoughts drifted back and it questioned why his parents deserted him, why he was a freak, why he did all the things he done, why he refused Ben's kindness, why he pretended to like Gwen, and what was this feeling now. He didn't like the answers he came up with for the first three questions and he didn't know the answers to the rest. So like he did many times before he answered these questions as someone else and that someone else was Ben.

Why did they desert me?-Because they were too stupid to see what a great person you were. Why am I a freak?-It's a gift Kevin and it makes you a hero. Why did I do those awful things?-You were confused Kevin. Why did I refuse you?-You were scared that you would hurt me. Why did I pretend to like her?-To hide the fact that you liked me, you liked her to try and seem normal for once. What is this feeling?-Love…

We're two lost souls on the highway of life  
And there's no one with whom we would ruther  
Say, "Ain't it just great, ain't it just grand?"  
We've got each other!

Kevin's chest heaved rapidly and his breathing came out in desperate pants. Love…_no_. He wouldn't love him back and he'd think you're a freak if you tell. Your parents didn't love you why should he? Sweat began to roll down Kevin's face and salty tears stung at his eyes. _NO! _His vision was slowly being devoured by a foggy blackness and soon he saw nothing. He dropped to the floor unable to keep his led heavy arms up anymore as his inner demons tortured him.

Ben rushed to Kevin's side the second he reached the ground. Frantic cries of his name fell on deaf ears as Ben tried to snap Kevin back to reality. No such luck. Clinging weakly to the other he shook, screamed, and cried words that he doesn't even remember trying to get a reaction from the other. Oh how he wished he still had Xlr8.

Just as he was about to scream another stream of mindless words Kevin's voice reached his ears, "No can't tell Ben would never love me; not the way I love him…never the way I love him…"

Ben's face reddened and he dared a glance at Kevin's face and instantly he regretted it. The once smug face was now drenched in sweat that mingled with brackish tears and his devious eyes were glazed over with pain. This wasn't the Kevin he knew, this wasn't the Kevin he…loved? Yes that's it. This wasn't _his _Kevin's face. In one last attempt to bring a little light into whatever world Kevin was lost in Ben crashed his lips onto Kevin's in a messy inexperienced needy kiss.

Wherever we go, whatever we do  
As long as you've got me, and I've got you  
We've got each other

Slowly two sets of eyes open to stare into the others; no words were vocalized, but things were said. And finally with an understanding of one another eyes closed once again and lips met while hands grasped onto the other. Kevin's daring tongue hesitantly brushed against Ben's trembling lower lip and it cracked just enough to let the invader in. Shyly another tongue played with another and a moan was fed to Kevin through Ben's mouth. Not long after all hesitant shyness disappeared and was replaced with bold movements and daring explorations or the others mouth. After an eternity together lips parted with a slight trail of salvia connecting them.

We ain't fussin'- cuz we got "us'n."

Once again no words were said but all was heard and two new lovers fell asleep in each others loving embrace; blissfully unaware of the troubles tomorrow might bring.

**I'm now looking for a beta reader if your interested or know someone who is tell 'em to look me up.**

**These are some things I'm looking for:**

**Someone who is good with punctuation.**

**Someone who can get on once every day or once every two days**

**Someone who can motivate my lazy ass**

**Someone who's not afraid to voice their opinion**

**Someone who's not homophobic, straightaphobic, and is willing to work with any pairing; like it or not**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm now looking for a beta reader if your interested or know someone who is tell 'em to look me up

**I'm now looking for a beta reader if your interested or know someone who is tell 'em to look me up.**

**These are some things I'm looking for:**

**Someone who can read over my crap and point out mistakes**

**Someone who can get on once every day or once every two days**

**Someone who can motivate my lazy ass**

**Someone who's not afraid to voice their opinion**

**Someone who's not homophobic, straightaphobic, and is willing to work with any pairing; like it or not**

**AC- Still looking for that beta…but in till that happens I blackmailed my friend, but he'll only here for so long….bout two weeks.**

**David- I love you to bastard. Thought you said you burned those pics?**

**AC- Come on you looked amazing in that pink mini!**

**David- Dear god kill me now….two weeks right?**

**AC- Yep hopefully I'll have a nice muse by then.**

**David- For the sake of my sanity lord help you find a beta!**

**AC- You are sssoooo supportive.**

**David- Yea AC blackmail victims tend ta do that.**

**AC- Anyway the point is sadly I will not be able to update both my stories this week. I love spending time with my family and now we're gong on a camping trip….away from technology…save me…**

**David- And Imma coming to.**

**AC- But never fear I will go back to the way of my ancestors and use this 'pen' contraption and this 'paper' stuff and when I return loads of updates!!**

**David- So now what?**

**AC- I was going to personally thank my reviewers.**

**David- Lovely.**

**AC: **

**Midesko- I'll keep writing 'cause as long as there are reviews there shall be me! BWAHAHAHA!!**

**B42-BT – I LOVE RHYMY WORDS!! I gotta chuckle out of the scream/stream thing…-.**

**Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers – Songfics are my all time favorite things to write with oneshots a close second. I always have trouble writing long stories…one of the reasons I need a muse.**

**KURISUTI-CHAN- (blushes) I love tragic romances there my favorite genre. I just think it shows that not all relationships work out and that a relationship is a lot of work and is not always happy. I think their sadly beautiful or so sad their beautiful. And just so you know I think the song 'Melt the Sugar' could be used sexually. **

**Aisarete- I'm glade you like it and there will be happier ones.**

**Mantineus****- Thank ya kindly ma' ma or ah sir?**

**AC- I will see ya all again next Monday or Tuesday!**

**David- I'll be here all of next week.**

**I'm now looking for a beta reader if your interested or know someone who is tell 'em to look me up.**

**These are some things I'm looking for:**

**Someone who can read over my crap and point out mistakes**

**2. ****Someone who can get on once every day or once every two days**

**3. ****Someone who can motivate my lazy ass**

**4. ****Someone who's not afraid to voice their opinion**

**5. ****Someone who's not homophobic, straightaphobic, and is willing to work with any pairing; like it or not**

**David- Someone is demanding. **

**AC- Girls gotta have her standards. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**I have such a hangover…life is a bitch….**_

_**Disclaim- I only own my twisted mind…and to be truthful I think it owns me… **_

_**Oh and I am proud to announce that I have found my beta Heaven-Hell-Earth. And this is the first songfic that's been beta'd.**_

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost in my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

Kevin, to put in the lightest of terms, was gay; not bisexual. Pure and unadulterated gay. Many would think 'Kevin gay? Pfft. As if.' But it was true. Currently he found himself in the position some straight men found themselves in; a beer bottle in hand while kissing the gender they did not prefer. It was his fault entirely that he made Ben angry, he was the one who kissed what's his name? Crash? Lash? Cash? And he was the one who didn't make a move to apologize.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

In his drunken state, he didn't notice that Gwen's were the lips on his; all he saw were those eyes. Those eyes that were so much like his. He didn't even look at the curvy body, the long, dull orange hair, or the fuller, pinker lips. Just those wonderful emerald eyes just a shade away from Ben's own gems. Somewhere in his mind he knew that it was her and that she wasn't the one he wanted to kiss, but another part of his mind said he was just trying something new, that it was just another curiosity.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

The more he kissed her, the more he realized that this wasn't so bad, and his tongue was the one that began licking at her lip. Was that cherry? Still, he couldn't help but think of Ben, because wasn't it a drunken kiss that started this? He couldn't explain what this feeling was that was creeping through his veins, like a slow but deadly poison. This was the way it was meant to be, right? A guy kissing a girl? Then why did it feel so wrong?

Because it isn't Ben.

That had to be it; this was not his perfect Ben. He didn't love her. In every way this was right, but because it wasn't the one he loved, Ben, it was wrong. Right to society; wrong to him. He hated himself for liking the kiss, even slightly.

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

Gwen, however, wasn't drunk and was very aware that Kevin, her cousin's boyfriend, was kissing her. The thing that really bugged her was that she wasn't stopping him. She knew it was stupid he was drunk, probably didn't even know her name, and that she was a game to him: if even that. Her human nature blocked out all her logic: that little evil voice in the back of her mind that said Kevin should love her, not him.

_'Gwendolyn you're a good girl you've done everything right. You deserve him.'_

_'This is not what good girls do.'_

Both voices seemed right. On one hand, out of all the sacrifices she made for other people without caring for herself she deserved something. Then on the other hand, she had always been the good girl. What would she be if she took someone's boyfriend? A bad girl? It was just so confusing and the dizzy feeling of the kiss wasn't helping how could she obey if she didn't know who was giving orders.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of he cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Kevin's tongue was traveling a route inside of Gwen's mouth, one that he'd mapped out in Ben's sweet cavern and he couldn't help but think it was funny how this map didn't match that route. As the kiss became more intimate, her hands fisted into his raven locks while his arms brought her closer. While the kissed progressed on Gwen's part, Kevin's passion began to die down as his mind drifted to dwell on random thoughts.

_'I don't like cherry, vanilla is sexier. Hm, Ben's got nice boobs. Did I leave the oven on? Do I have an oven? I don't remember maybe Ben does.'_

A throaty moan sounded from Kevin and it sounded strangely like Ben, oh well.

Shortly after he pulled away looking into almost perfect eyes, his thumb brushing her cheek, and a loving look in his eyes. This made Gwen's heart leap; 'Maybe he loves me!' All her pleasant thoughts were ruined with the words that fell from his lips, "I love Ben."

At that moment she knew he couldn't love her back. Taking a few steps back she felt awful for taking advantage of him, the guilt that swelled up in her made her run out of that bar and keep running until her feet couldn't run any longer.

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist to touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

When she finally took note of her surroundings she didn't find it funny when she found herself outside of a gay bar. Fate was a cruel mistress; or as Kevin would say: A complete and total. Well if fate brought her here it better have had a pretty damn good excuse.

_'Yea like that will happen. It's not like the most beautiful person I've ever seen will walk out of there.'_

Her thoughts faded as she stared at the figure that had just walked out of the bar. The girl stumbled slightly before falling to the ground at Gwen's feet it became very obvious that the girl was drunk as random giggles streamed form her mouth. Gwen couldn't help but stare this girl was beautiful: messily cut brown hair, plump red lips, chocolate eyes, and pale soft looking skin. Did Gwen mention that she loved fate?

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

"Yo! I bes Krissy. Yuh sus vere purty." Krissy's words were broken with hiccups and giggles, but Gwen couldn't help but blush at what that statement was supposed to be.

Before much could be said soft lips crashed onto hers in a sloppy kiss. For a split second Gwen wanted to pull away but the taste of cinnamon that was hidden under the alcoholic taste was very appealing for some odd reason. Her mind was a haze and all her emotion from her kiss with Kevin was poured into that kiss with a total stranger that happened to be a drunken girl. The kiss wasn't long lived due to very male hands pulling Krissy away.

"Hey! What are you doing? You're my girlfriend not hers!" a gruff voice sounded from some where in front of Gwen.

"Nyu! Jessup I's not lurv yus anymer! I's lurvs her she's purty." A sloppy grin spread across her face as she grasped Gwen's hands within her own.

"Is that so? Well then tell me is she your girlfriend or is she just saying shit?"

The question sunk deep into her skull dancing around in her thought process till it found a cozy place to wait till it was answered. It wouldn't hurt to say yes. She wasn't sure if she was gay but that kiss, as brief and drunk as it was, was amazing. It couldn't hurt to say yes, and that is just what she did.

_**It was weird but that's what happens when you type when you got a hangover. This was **__**actually based on real events. I was at a gay bar to avoid my boyfriend(now ex) and got drunk, hence the hangover, and I really don't remember much but I asked the girls whose house I ended up at told me she kissed her best friend's boyfriend when he was drunk, felt awful, ran away and ended up at that bar as I fell out at her feet, called her pretty, kissed her, had a small argument with my boyfriend, and now I've got a girlfriend that was once straight who is now laughing her ass off at me because I'm crying in pain…I love to hate her…I guess.**_


End file.
